rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 8 Summary
EPISODE 8: "Gaga: The Rusical" After The Milo's Elimination the queens walk back into the workroom and they see her lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "We gon make herstory ladies. Wish I could still be here but live the experience to the fullest<3". Aries along with the other girls all wish the best towards Milo. Afterwards the queens all relax around the lounge and discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Cherry on her first win. She says that she is very proud of herself for winning such an iconic challenge. A few other girls disagree with her win. Clita speaks up and says that she was shocked that Cherry won and she didn't. Aries, Indiana & Mia all agree with her and say that they felt that Clita was funnier. Cherry snaps back and says that she feels that the win was right and deserving. She then says that she just wants to celebrate this win but can't because other people are salty they didn't win. Naomi brings up Aries lipsyncing. She says that she turnt out the song and The Milo had no chance. Aries replies saying that she isn't here to lipsync but if it comes down to it, she will send the other bitch home. The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and intorduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to dye a wig and dry it as fast as possible. Some girls decide to make their wigs ombre colours and add little details to it while others just stick to basic easy colours. In the end, Indiana is declared the winner of the Mini Challenge and wins $2000 worth of quality makeup brushes and tools from MAC Cosmetics. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which is to wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Lady Gaga. Because Indiana won the Mini Challenge, she gets to pick a Gaga Era for herself and assign the others. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get to started. In the Workroom, Indiana gathers everyone together so she can decide who gets what Gaga Era. Firstly, Indiana picks "So Happy I Could Die" for herself. She gives Aries "Poker Face", Cherry "Bad Romance", Clita "Teeth", Mia "Burqa", Naomi "Born This Way" and Zara "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)". Mia looks confused as to why she was given Burqa, she approaches Indiana and asks why she was given that Era. Indiana saying that she wants to see Mia do something outside her comfort zone and hopefully impress the judges. Mia doesn't fully agree that, that's the reason she gave her that song. Later on, all the girls head over to the mainstage to practice their choreography. The choreographer gives Indiana, Cherry, Mia and Zara the most difficlt choreography out of anyone as it fits with their song. During rehearsals, Mia struggles to keep in rhythm with the beat of the song and match the choreo. Indiana & Zara slay their choreo really well and are even applauded by the choreographer. '' ''Back in the Workroom, all the girls are getting ready for the mainstage. They all chat about the challenge and how they are all the Top 7 of Anxiety's Drag Race and how exciting it is. Aries says that one of them will win the grand prize. Everyone becomes more excited for the challenge after Aries said that. '' ''On the Mainstage Guest Judges include, Liam Hemsworth & Avril Lavigne. First up Mia, she slays the first 30 seconds of the number really well but begins to become quite sloppy, forgetting the lyrics and choreo. However, she remains positive. Next up Indiana, she really captivates the judges really well with her choreo and few jaws go dropping, she connects really well to the lyrics. Next up Aries she stomps her way onto the stage and is nonstop amazing from start to finsh with her sharp, precise dance moves. Next up Cherry, she also slays every moment of her song and choreo but does trip twice when doing a stunt. Next up Naomi, she starts the number off trying a few tricky moves she was practicing but weren't part of the choreo. They don't go well with the song and completely makes the rest of her peformance cringy. Next up, Clita different from Naomi, she does alot better with the choreo but flops most of the words to the song. One of the judges' mouths drops when she notices that Clita doesn't know alot of the lyrics. Lastly Zara she rocks every second of her peformance and really connects with the judges, her choreo is amazing and finishes the song with a backflip, followed by applauds from the judges. After the Runway, Jake announces that no one is safe as of now, periodt. During critiques, Mia is told that her entrace was amazing but soon after she lacked the drive to finish it. Indiana is told that her peformance was one of the best tonight with her choreo praised. Aries is told that she was a powerhouse of energy who knows how to slay a number. Cherry clocked for her risky stunts but did really well overall. Naomi is slammed for adding stuff that wasn't part of the challenge. Her overall peformace was hard to watch. Clita is slammed for not know barely any of the lyrics and was questioned about even trying to know them. Lastly, Zara is praised for such a strong finsh to the show. The choreo was immaculate and really moved the judges. '' ''Soon after, the girls all head backstage into Untucked. They all chat about who could win and be bottom. Everyone, even Naomi agrees that her's wasn't the best and if she is in the bottom then she was fight. Mia approaches Indiana again and questions her loyalty towards her for giving her the son she was given. Shockingly, they get a little heated about their convosation. Mia comes across as condescending towards Indiana. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Zara is declared the winner of the challenge with Aries, Indiana and Cherry is declared Safe which leaves Mia ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Clita and Naomi in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to . Both queens really get crazy with the song, "Funhouse" by P!nkClita pulls some carzy comedic faces to the judges which makes them laugh. Naomi does alright but doesn't match the energy and vibe of the song. After the lipsync, Clita stays while Naomi is eliminated and Sashay's Away. '' '6 Queens Remain''' Category:Blog posts